Al final estás tú
by IlusionGris
Summary: Thorki, omegaverse. Sabía no era el único desafortunado, podía ver el engaño en la existencia del resto; al no estar en sus manos la decisión, al ser esclavos del destino, nadie podría librarse de ser parte de un juego de azar. Y es que estaban a merced de una fuerza desconocida e incomprensible.


_S_ _abía no era el único desafortunado, podía ver el engaño en la existencia del resto; al no estar en sus manos la decisión, al ser esclavos del destino, nadie podría librarse de ser parte de un juego de azar. Y es que estaban a merced de una fuerza desconocida e incomprensible._ _  
_

 _Estaba claro, hasta ahora nadie tenía el poder de revertir su fortuna y jamás lo podrían conseguir. Cualquiera que apostara con el futuro, debía prepararse para cuando la vida le hiciera ver que tan insignificante era ante sus caprichos._

 ** _Thorki, omegaverse._**

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total y completamente propiedad de **Marvel** , yo solo utilizo sus nombres y personalidades para crear esta historia sacada de un rincón excéntrico de mi cabeza._

* * *

 **Al final estás tú**

* * *

— _Thor, imagina que no somos los herederos de nuestros clanes._

— _Bien._

— _Ahora, imagina que nos topamos por primera vez en un festival del pueblo, durante el verano y... ¿Seríamos buenos amigos?_

— _Sí._

— _¿Seguro?_

— _Por supuesto._

— _Bueno, ahora imagina que ambos somos betas._

— _¿Por qué betas?_

— _Porque los betas no tienen un compañero destinado como alfas y omegas, y luego están en medio, pueden decidir con más libertad._

— _Oh..._

— _¿Querrías ser mi compañero?_

— _¿Me lo estás proponiendo ahora?_

— _Te estoy diciendo que si en esas condiciones serías mi compañero._

— _Sí._

— _Somos chicos, ninguno tendría útero y ovarios_ _al ser betas, ¿estás seguro?_

— _Lo estoy._

— _Pero ahora quieres una familia, ¿no?_

— _Es porque necesitamos un heredero, Jotunheim y Asgard, pero en las condiciones que planteas no será necesario._

— _Entonces, ahora borra eso e imagina que ambos somos omegas._

— _¿Ambos omegas?_

— _Es imposible que estemos juntos, no seríamos compatibles, ¿cierto?_

— _Cierto..._

— _¿Qué piensas de ello?_

— _Es solo que me cuesta imaginar un escenario donde no seamos compatibles._

— _Es difícil porque ahora somos compatibles, incluso nuestros padres y nuestros clanes lo saben._

— _Pero es que no creo que sea posible..._

— _Por eso te estoy diciendo que imagines._

— _No tiene caso hacerlo, solo me estoy deprimiendo._

— _Thor, no lo entiendes, tenemos suerte._

— _¿La tenemos?_

— _Ambos pudimos ser omegas._

— _Pero yo soy alfa, tú lo serás también._

— _No lo sé, soñé que no había nacido para ti..._

— _Imposible, nací para hacerte feliz, es mi misión en la vida, eso te convierte en mi destino._

— _¿Y si el mío es otro?_

— _¿Te gusta alguien o algo más que yo?_

— _No..._

— _¿Lo ves? No hay razón para preocuparte. Ya eres mío._

— _¿Soy tuyo?_

— _Lo eres, Loki, y yo también soy tuyo._

— _¿Y si mañana algo cambia?_

— _Seguirás siendo mío, por siempre._

— _¿Siempre?_

— _Sí, deja de imaginar tanto, me pones nervioso._

— _Entonces, si mañana no estoy aquí, si ya no existo, ¿seguirás amándome?_

— _Claro._

— _¿Y si te hago algo horrible? Tu amor se puede transformar en algo horrible también._

— _No, no lo hará, quizá me lastimes, pero no te dejaré de amar. ¿Tú crees que puedas dejar de hacerlo?_

— _Jamás._

— _¿Aunque te haga algo horrible?_

— _¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?_

— _No._

— _Igual te seguiría queriendo..._

— _¿Solo querer?_

— _Bien, amando._

— _¿Ves? No te preocupes, todo está bien y aunque no lo esté, sentiremos lo mismo, por siempre._

— _Por siempre._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Un varón nacido en medio de la tormenta! —anunció la partera.

En ese instante el pasillo se iluminó por la luz blanca de un relámpago y enseguida el estruendo se escuchó tan cerca que sintieron la tierra retumbar bajo sus pies.

—Es una señal —dijo Laufey acercándose hasta la habitación donde descansaba su esposa y primogénito.

Al empujar la puerta llegó a sus oídos claramente el llanto del pequeño. « _Es fuerte_ », pensó con orgullo al escucharlo llorar con intensidad. « _Tan fuerte que podría competir con el sonido de un trueno_ ».

Farbauti intentaba amamantar a su hijo, pero el bebé se negaba.

—Es obstinado —comentó cuando sintió al mayor sentarse a su lado—, sin embargo, jamás había visto criatura tan hermosa.

—Lo es —acarició una de sus mejillas y lo acercó al pecho de su madre—, puedo ver en él un igual ante el hijo de Odín. Un digno compañero para Thor.

La mujer pensó que era precipitado hacer tal afirmación, pero hasta ahora la unión entre alfas de los _jotuns_ había resultado en una jerarquía fuerte donde betas y omegas no tenían cabida alguna, por generaciones los Laufey se habían mantenido en la cima.

—El traerá el fin de esta estúpida rivalidad, ya no existirá el fracaso y triunfo en cada una de nuestras acciones, ahora seremos familia. —Observó al pequeño que había cesado de llorar y buscaba con desesperación alimentarse—. Loki...

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó con interés el padre del recién nacido.

—Se llamará Loki, porque él _romperá_ la rivalidad entre los _jotuns_ y _æsir._ —Limpió las lágrimas que habían enfriado las mejillas de su primogénito—. Es precioso, no habrá persona capaz de negarse a sus demandas.

Entre sus brazos lucía tan vulnerable, ambos padres sentían el fuerte instinto de protección.

—Primero es su felicidad, pero tendremos que encargarnos de que comprenda la importancia de su unión con Thor.

Loki los miró, sus ojos eran como dos esmeraldas, de una pureza inigualable y cargados de una inocencia sublime.

—No hables de Thor como si fuera un hombre, aún es un niño —tomó la mano de su pequeño y susurró—: También es hermoso, es noble y le encantará ser tu amigo.

La tormenta continuaba, fuera el aire frío calaba hasta los huesos, pero en aquella habitación se había instalado un cálido sentimiento, el más grande de todos. Amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Loki festejaba su décimo cumpleaños, habían organizado una gran celebración en su honor, los _æsir_ habían sido invitados junto con otros clanes de renombre.

—¡Ven aquí! —lo llamó Thor con una radiante sonrisa—, démonos prisa, me iré cuando el sol se ponga, no perdamos el tiempo.

—Te escuché la primera vez —se apresuró para alcanzarlo—, no vayamos tan lejos...

—Cuando pasé por aquí con mis padres escuché un arroyo, quiero verlo —estiró la mano para que el más pequeño de cabellos azabaches la tomara—, quiero verlo contigo —aclaró.

—Volstagg dijo que quería jugar con nosotros, Fandral se pondrá triste si no regresamos a tiempo para cuando invite a bailar a Sif...

El mayor de ambos se detuvo ocasionando que Loki casi tropezara por su culpa y sus manos se soltaron en el proceso.

—Tengo algo importante qué decir, quizá tus padres te lo iban a contar cuando me marchara, pero quiero hacerlo yo. —Tomó por los hombros a su futuro prometido.

—¿Tiene que ver con los resultados de tu examen de género? —Levantó una ceja con aire crítico.

—¿Cómo lo adivinaste? Eres realmente listo —dijo con auténtica admiración.

—Ya cumpliste trece años, normalmente a tu edad se tiene el primer celo —murmuró lo último cohibido.

—¡Soy un alfa! —Exclamó ignorando su comentario anterior—. Mi padre dijo que no debía emocionarme tanto, que era obvio que lo sería, pero no dejaba de preocuparme...

—Pues tiene razón, luces y hablas como un alfa, no entiendo por qué lo pensabas tanto —habló con un tono de amargura.

« _El que realmente debería preocuparse soy yo_ », pensó sin atreverse a confesar. No era tan alto como sus amigos, su condición física era inferior y a comparación de Thor parecía un omega.

—Está muy claro —enunció con inquietud—, no sé seis idiomas como tú, no soy tan inteligente y astuto... Soy mayor, pero aprendo más lento que tú...

—Bueno, no deberías darle tanta importancia —sus labios se curvaron con timidez ante aquella declaración—, ve a Hogun, nunca destacó en mucho y el año pasado sus resultados indicaron que era un alfa.

—Es que no podía controlarme —suspiró y bajó la mirada—, Balder tomaría mi lugar si resultaba ser algo más... Yo quiero ser tu compañero.

Loki todavía era un niño, pero comprendía perfectamente el sentimiento de pertenencia; él también quería ser su compañero. Le habían explicado desde pequeño que el rubio sería su futuro esposo, que si ambos clanes se unían formarían un acuerdo de paz, a él le daba igual la paz. Desde la primera vez que conoció al chico de ojos celestes se sintió libre y completo, ambos congeniaron de forma casi mágica. Loki amaba la ciencia, los libros donde exponían temas complejos enfocados en astronomía, medicina y cualquier tecnología, prefería mil veces encerrarse en la biblioteca del castillo que conocer personas, pero cuando Thor lo visitaba amaba pasar el tiempo a su lado, explorar el jardín en su compañía y escucharlo hablar de Asgard. El hijo de Odín era un chico risueño, al estar cerca de él, el mundo se pintaba de colores brillantes. Era lo opuesto a Loki, pero a él le encantaban sus diferencias. Le gustaba llevarlo a la biblioteca y enseñarle las cosas que aprendía, el otro lo miraba con asombro y con profundo respeto. Casi de la misma forma en que el hijo de Laufey miraba a Thor.

—Lo serás, yo también seré un alfa y cuando tengamos la edad suficiente podremos vivir juntos —afirmó. No asimilaba muy bien lo que conllevaba ser pareja, pero sabía que quería estar siempre con él.

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero ir a la universidad contigo! ¡Quiero estudiar como tú!

El menor sonrió emocionado. Le había contado que en otros países no existían clanes, que fuera había lugares donde las personas tenían los mismos derechos y su jerarquía social dependía de sus oficios o por herencia económica, que le daban tanta importancia al estudio que hasta necesitaban conseguir un título que acreditara sus conocimientos. No significaba que su país no se interesara por la ciencia, solo que exclusivamente aquellos que encabezaban los clanes tenían acceso a libros y profesores particulares. Loki quería viajar a otro lugar para adquirir más y más conocimientos, aprendizaje que sabía no encontraría en su tierra natal.

—Sí, podremos irnos de aquí... —Su voz se cortó de golpe al recordar algo importante.

—¿Qué pasa? —Lo observó con preocupación.

—¿Y tu pueblo? ¿Y el mío? Mi padre dijo que uniríamos los clanes y nos encargaríamos de protegerlos...

Una ligera risa lo interrumpió.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ello ahora, tendremos tiempo, cuando se acabe, regresaremos y juntos seremos los más invencibles líderes.

Asintió y se dejó contagiar por su optimismo.

—Thor, ¿escucharás mis consejos para mejorar Asgard? —preguntó con seriedad, en su pequeña cabeza rondaban mil ideas que deseaba aplicar en ambos clanes.

—¿Tú me permitirás opinar en el consejo de Jotunheim? —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño.

—Cuando aprendas siete idiomas. —Su expresión era neutra, pero sus palabras salieron impregnadas de ironía—: Solo entonces podrás ser parte del consejo.

—Eres un pequeño tramposo. —Lo tomó por la cintura y lo alzó—. ¡Me aprenderé mil idiomas y tendrás que dejarme hacer todo lo que quiera!

Comenzó a girar, Loki se reía fuertemente y se aferraba a su cuello para no caer.

—¡Soy justo, soy la persona más justa del mundo entero! —Recargó su barbilla en la cabeza del rubio y soltó un grito cuando el chico se dejó caer de espaldas.

—¡Y también eres la persona más pesada del mundo! —dijo en tono de queja.

Loki abrió mucho los ojos y observó su rostro a pocos centímetros.

—Mentiroso, sabes que debería ser más grande y robusto...

—Lo eres —con un dedo tocó su frente—, aquí dentro eres muy grande y robusto. —Sonrió y se estiró para dejar un beso en su mejilla—. Además, me tiraste, realmente pesas.

El menor hizo una mueca con sus labios y con las palmas de sus manos golpeó sin fuerza los mofletes de Thor. Los rubios cabellos resplandecieron con los últimos rayos de luz y una risa ligera surgió desde su estómago. Para Loki fue inevitable mantenerse en silencio y se descubrió riendo con él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los cabecillas del clan se observaron con absoluto miedo. Los resultados de Loki habían llegado, ahora todos los miembros lo sabían. Sus líderes no fueron capaz de concebir un alfa, debían renunciar a su cargo.

—Es imposible —Laufey parecía aturdido—, nunca había nacido entre nosotros un niño tan inteligente como Loki...

—No puede ser —Farbauti murmuró con los ojos vidriosos—, tiene que ser un error, hagámosle otra prueba.

—El muchacho no ha presentado su celo y tiene quince años, mayor prueba no puede existir —dictaminó el curandero de Jotunheim.

—No podemos unir a Thor con Loki, sería una vergüenza para nuestro clan entregar a un...

—¡Suficiente! —gritó enfadado el líder—, cancelaremos la unión, Odín no querrá volver a confiar en nosotros después de esto.

Los presentes se sumaron al silencio y observaron partir al matrimonio que había ejecutado por última vez una orden.

 **[...]**

—¿Cuándo llegará mi celo? —preguntó el de ojos esmeraldas.

Thor descansaba en su regazo, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con tranquilidad.

—No te preocupes, llegará cuando tenga que llegar —habló con pereza, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

—El tuyo llegó a los catorce, y eso que se retrasó... —Colocó el libro que leía en el suelo y apretó la nariz del rubio para obligarlo a prestarle atención.

El mayor se removió hasta que consiguió que lo soltara.

—¡Quieres matarme! —Exclamó con exageración y al ver que la expresión del otro se contraía sonrió con empatía. Se acercó, tomó un mechón negro que cubría parte del rostro de Loki y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja.

—Ya quiero que llegue, no es normal que tarde tanto. ¿Y si...?

Fue interrumpido por un beso en sus labios.

—Oye —musitó y lo tomó de la barbilla—, eres un alfa, lo sé. Y tu celo llegará cuando menos lo esperes.

Negó y agregó con desconfianza:

—¿Y si soy un omega?

Thor por un momento se quedó estático, demasiado sorprendido por la posibilidad que nunca consideró.

Al ver su reacción, Loki se arrepintió y entendió que cometió un grave error. El futuro líder de Asgard no se uniría a un simple omega, sería deshonroso.

—Olvida lo que dije —sugirió con rapidez—, si es así deberías conseguirte un alfa que esté...

De nuevo fue callado, pero esta vez por la mano de Thor.

—Si eres un omega huiremos juntos de aquí, formaremos una familia y regresaremos después de un tiempo. Nuestros padres no podrán negarse cuando vean a nuestros hijos —habló con convicción.

—¿Estás seguro? —Cuestionó con un temor muy impropio de él.

—Quiero estar contigo, ¿tú no? —Buscó su mano y la acarició con la punta de sus dedos.

—También... —Admitió con timidez.

Le dolía imaginar un futuro sin Thor, había nacido para ser su compañero y la más mínima probabilidad de no permanecer a su lado le resultaba aberrante. Quería ese futuro que le prometieron, lo deseaba, necesitaba a Thor.

—¿Entonces? —frotó su brazo con suavidad—, nadie puede decirnos qué hacer... Siempre supe que no quería que eligieran por mí. Yo te elegí a ti, y no se debe a mi clan, ni al tuyo.

—¿Por qué? —Aprovechó el momento para expulsar aquello que siempre lo atormentó—. ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Yo no he hecho nada por ti.

Le enterneció verlo tan vulnerable; Loki no era débil, pero a veces exageraba para cubrir sus defectos, los ocultaba con travesuras y palabras astutas.

—Ya haces mucho por mí —le dedicó una dulce sonrisa—, solo con existir —declaró—. Solo, prométeme que formaremos una familia.

—Lo prometo —detuvo sus caricias para tomar su mano entre las suyas.

Su piel a comparación de la de Thor era fría, pero intentó transmitir con ese contacto lo mucho que quería cumplir su palabra, y así, envolverlo con sus sentimientos cálidos.

 **[...]**

Las palabras siguientes se evaporaron al instante en que fueron expulsadas de la boca de su madre, quizá solo fue para él, porque su padre se agachó y se dirigió a él como si no pasara nada extraño, aunque tampoco logró comprender lo que decía, simplemente no lograba conectar sus voces con un diálogo cuerdo, era como un sonido hueco llegando hasta sus oídos.

Después de que anunciaran los resultados de su examen ya nada tuvo sentido, ni lo que intentaban explicarle sus padres, ni que estuviera sentado en el borde de la cama de su habitación, ni el amanecer en el horizonte, ni las hojas siendo agitadas por el viento gélido. Nada. No podía relacionar su realidad con alguna excusa tonta saliendo de los labios de sus progenitores.

Se mantuvo inmóvil, con los puños fuertemente apretados y la sensación terrible de estar en una pesadilla, como cuando despiertas y no sabes qué es parte del sueño y qué es lo auténtico.

—Loki, nos tenemos que marchar. —Laufey intentó levantarlo, pero al ver que no reaccionaba lo cargó—. Toma solo una muda de ropa, fuera conseguiremos lo necesario —le pidió a Farbauti.

—Espera —habló preocupada y al borde de las lágrimas—, no podemos irnos con nuestro hijo en ese estado.

Quería decirle que lo sabía, que no era correcto, que huir de esa forma no era lo que deseaba para su familia, pero no veía otra solución. Odín había decidido unir a su hijo con Jane Foster, un alfa _Vanir_ , era consciente del dolor que eso provocaría en Loki, no quería que enfrentara tan cruel destino. Lo habían preparado y le inculcaron todo lo necesario para ser compañero del hijo del líder de Asgard, todo para ahora arrebatarle su más grande destino. No era justo, Loki era el menos culpable, pero no importaba, no podían señalar a un solo culpable en ese momento.

—¿Qué pasará con Thor? —murmuró con voz trémula sobresaltando a Laufey que lo llevaba en brazos.

—Él estará bien, no tienes porqué preocuparte. —Le aseguró intentando animarlo.

—No me refiero a eso... No podré cumplir lo que le prometí, me odiará por siempre. —Sus facciones serenas se volvieron sombrías.

Loki detestaba haberse dejado llevar por el corazón, si hubiera sido racional, si hubiera permitido a su lado lógico dominar su lengua, entonces no se encontraría en aquella situación tan dolorosa. Lo sabía, nadie podría asegurar que dos alfas tendrían un hijo alfa, nadie podría apostar su alma sin la probabilidad de perderla, pero con todo, su conocimiento e inteligencia fue y cayó en la trampa más absurda. Ahora no solo rompería la única promesa que le importaba, la única que realmente quería cumplir, sino, también lo dejaría a él.

Se Abrazó al cuello de su padre.

Tenía quince años, pero era tan delgado que apenas pesaba algo, a Laufey no le importó llevarlo hasta el carruaje que los esperaba. Era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer por Loki.

El sol comenzaba a derretir la nieve, pero ellos se marcharon cuando aún el camino estaba cubierto por una fina capa blanca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Oh, Dios! —Exclamó y los dos jóvenes voltearon a verlo con cara de horror.

—¡No puede ser, Charles! ¡No puedes hacerlo ahora! —Loki dejó a un lado los documentos que examinaba y buscó en los cajones los supresores de su amigo.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidar tu celo? —Bruce lo observó con auténtico asombro—. Eres uno de los tres más grandes genios y... ¿Olvidas tu celo?

—¿Quiénes son los otros dos? —Se recargó en la cama y cubrió sus ojos sintiendo el calor abrasador envolver su piel.

—Pues... Loki... Y yo... —contestó un poco alterado por las feromonas del castaño—. Será mejor que me vaya de aquí.

Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y disculpándose por no poder ayudar salió con prisa de aquel lugar ya inundado de un aroma dulzón.

—Eres realmente increíble. —Le acercó una botella de agua y pastillas.

—Sé que no tengo excusa, pero el proyecto de mutación genética no se haría solo...

El azabache no solía cuidar de nadie que no fuera sí mismo, pero su simpático, ingenuo y bondadoso amigo era muy estúpido para cuidarse por sí solo. No entendía cómo una persona que perfectamente se encargaba de los demás podría ser tan olvidadizo cuando se trataba de su bienestar.

Suspiró y se sentó junto a él observándolo de reojo.

—Luego me agradecerás apropiadamente. ¿Quieres que traiga a aquel chico grande? —Sonrió con picardía—. ¿Aquel que exuda feromonas alfa cada vez que se acerca a ti?

—¡Dios, no! —habló exaltado, deseando que el medicamento surtiera efecto, pero comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo extremadamente sensitivo y su bóxer húmedo—. Loki...

—No —respondió enseguida, al tanto de su mirada suplicante—. Este no eres tú, en tus cinco sentidos no me pedirías algo así.

—Accediste —tocó su pierna y fue subiendo lentamente—, en el celo anterior... Contigo presente, accediste.

Lo recordaba, y también lo incómodo que fue después de eso.

—Me quedaré, pero no para lo que pretendes. —Detuvo sus caricias que ya habían alcanzado su muslo interior.

—No tienes idea de lo jodido que es ser un omega —recargó su frente en el hombro del más alto e intentó controlarse, pero era muy tarde—, no debería quejarme, más cuando sé que soy el ejemplo de muchos otros omegas... Eso lo hace más jodido.

—¿Quieres que escuche tus penas? Eso puedo hacerlo. —Esperó a que el otro continuara hablando.

—No lo entiendes —masculló entre dientes—. Ser beta es lo mejor, incluso un alfa, pero omega... Omega es lo peor.

Charles no era muy consciente de sus palabras, quizá lo que decía se le podría atribuir a su celo; necesitar de forma tan dolorosa ser tomado le hacía buscar la manera de persuadirlo hasta conseguir lo que tanto deseaba en ese instante, o tal vez estaba experimentando un ataque de sinceridad, uno donde exponía lo que celosamente se encargó de guardar.

—Lo entiendo mejor que tú. —Se apartó bruscamente provocando que su amigo casi golpeara su cabeza contra el suelo.

—Espera... —Observó su espalda y ya no le importó lo patético de su comportamiento—. Loki, ayúdame...

Estiró la mano y sus dedos, tanto como si con ello fuera capaz de alcanzarlo y hacer que se quedara con él.

—Xavier, puedes tener a quien tú quieras, y esa persona no soy yo —habló por encima del hombro.

—No es tan fácil... No quiero a ningún alfa... no necesito un alfa... Ellos esperan eso de mí, esperan que les demuestre que ser omega no es depender de nadie... No puedo decepcionarlos. —Se abrazó a sí mismo soportando la temperatura que azotaba su cuerpo.

—Te gusta complicar las cosas —sacó el aire con aparente fastidio y se giró—, deberías tomar las oportunidades cuando se te ofrecen en bandeja de plata —le aconsejó.

—Loki...

Si quería que se arrastrara hasta sus pies, entonces lo haría, pero sabía que no tenía que llegar tan lejos.

—Charles.

Se agachó para depositar un beso en sus labios. Lo tomó por la nuca y disfrutó el tacto de los cabellos castaños.

El omega no tardó en reaccionar y envolvió las piernas en su cintura, se dejó alzar y no le reclamó cuando lo aventó contra la cama, al contrario, solo quería quejarse de lo mucho que tardaba en desnudarse.

No es que a Loki le disgustara el sexo con Xavier, cuando estaba en su celo se volvía muy dócil y a la vez demandante, era excitante y fascinante, su puritano amigo tenía una expresión muy linda cuando estaba en el acto. Pero no era algo que harían sin el celo del omega de por medio. Su amistad no iba más allá del interés que compartían por la ciencia, de que en el fondo odiaban el destino que les tocó; no existía algún sentimiento romántico, tal vez atracción, pero no amor.

 **[...]**

El celo duraba tres días, en la última noche que compartieron, Charles hizo una pregunta importante:

—¿Habrá alguien que pueda decir que así es feliz? —Tenía las manos detrás de la nuca y un atisbo de cordura teñía sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez —contestó no muy convencido.

—Loki... —Habían tenido sexo, pero apenas terminaban mantenían una distancia prudente—. ¿Te gusta ser lo que eres?

Sabía que se refería a su condición, no a su posición en el mundo.

—¿A quién le gusta, Charles?

—Es que cuando te observo... Es como si lo hubieras aceptado, como si al final te hubieras resignado y... Eso es un poco chocante para mí —no quería ofenderlo, por eso intentó ser muy sutil—, sabes que yo no me rendiré hasta encontrar una solución.

—¿Jugar con los genes hasta ser capaz de crear lo que a los padres mejor les convenga? ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? Al final estás dejando la elección en un tercero.

—Pero es mejor que...

—No es mejor —lo interrumpió—, jamás se estará conforme.

—¿No desearías cambiar? Si te dijera que puedes ser algo más, ¿tomarías la oportunidad? —Se enderezó de la cama y se subió encima de Loki. Su figura era esbelta, pero era muy fuerte.

—No —respondió con convicción.

—Lo había olvidado —dijo con decepción—, eres un beta, no puedes entenderlo...

El joven de ojos esmeraldas frunció el ceño y lo empujó para quitárselo de encima. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dirigió unas últimas palabras antes de marcharse:

—Lo sé mejor que tú.

 **[...]**

—Habla con él —propuso Bruce con amabilidad.

Había transcurrido tres semanas y sus amigos apenas y se miraban. No le gustaba la atmósfera que reinaba a su alrededor, no le gustaba la guerra fría en la que se habían envuelto. Podía ver las ojeras en Xavier y el cansancio que experimentaba el mantenerse alejado del beta. Y en Loki notaba un anormal silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Yo no estoy enfadado, es Loki quien no quiere hablar conmigo —contestó con simpleza.

Banner tomó un largo respiro.

—Sabes que él no se acercará a pedir disculpas, lo conoces muy bien. —Tenía que tomar el papel de intermediario si quería solucionar sus problemas.

El castaño lo pensó unos largos minutos, no quería ser el primero en ceder, más cuando Loki tomó muy a pecho las palabras de un omega que se estaba librando de su celo, no era justo.

—Bien, ¿sabes a qué hora tiene su última asignatura?

—Lo cité en la cafetería, estará ahí a las seis, más te vale ser puntual —le advirtió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

 **[...]**

—Pero qué grata sorpresa —habló con sarcasmo despegando su vista del libro que segundos antes leía—. Pensé que no me buscarías hasta tu próximo celo, ya sabes, cuando necesitaras...

—Lo lamento. —Lo mejor sería darle por su lado hasta que dejara de sentirse amenazado y ya no tomara cada una de sus palabras como un ataque.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que lamentas, Charles? —Alzó una ceja y lo observó con desdén—. ¿Utilizar a tu amigo como juguete sexual? ¿O las quejas que me obligaste a escuchar? Quizá... ¿Podría ser que lamentes culparme por no ser un omega o un alfa?

—Sé que las cosas no son fáciles para ti, me cegué creyendo que era el único que sufría... Lamento haber sido tan caprichoso y... no notar que también la pasabas mal.

Loki soltó un suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa que no alcanzó su mirada.

—No puedo enfadarme con alguien que es capaz de notar sus propios errores —se acercó a la mesa y tomó la mano de su amigo que descansaba sobre esta—, igual exageré un poco... Pero no sabía cómo acercarme de nuevo —admitió con pena.

—Está bien... —Le devolvió la sonrisa e intentó animarlo—. Tienes una expresión muy rara, ¿la genética está suprimiendo tu energía? —bromeó.

—¿Qué pasa con Erik? —lo cuestionó de pronto—. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Tiene un humor horrible, pero si eres capaz de lidiar conmigo no veo el problema de hacerlo con él.

Erik era el tema que menos quería tocar, no lograba entender ni sus propios sentimientos.

—Él es un alfa... —Su voz se fue apagando—. Sus aspiraciones no coinciden con las mías, él piensa utilizar su condición para alcanzar una meta muy alta, es hijo de un beta y omega, su familia es pobre, detesta que la mía sea asquerosamente rica. Pero en parte me tiene lástima por ser un hijo omega de dos alfas, no quiero ni estorbarle, ni su compasión... Quisiera que me viera solo por lo que tengo por mis propios medios...

—No te preocupes, lo verá, a menos que sea estúpido —hizo una mueca con sus labios—, me parece que no lo es.

Se encogió de hombros, no forzaría las cosas, desearía que todo fuera más sencillo, que el resentimiento sumado a la condición en que se nace, no importara. La realidad es que nadie estaba conforme, no les quedaba más que soportarlo.

—Yo... —dudó continuar, pero era el momento perfecto de soltarlo—. Yo me enamoré de una persona desde que tengo memoria, creí que funcionaría.

Admitirlo ahora era doloroso, no por el pasado, más bien, por el presente que debía enfrentar.

—¿Qué pasó? —Presentía que lo que vendría sería importante.

—Él deseaba formar una familia conmigo, como alfa podría ofrecérselo, incluso como omega a pesar de que habríamos tenido que huir, pero como beta... Como beta es imposible, no podría darle la familia que deseaba, no soy capaz de engendrar, ni soy capaz de embarazar a un alfa... ¿Sigues creyendo que los betas son los más afortunados? —Soltó su mano y se inclinó en la silla.

—Existen formas, la adopción es una de ellas —respondió con la fuerte esperanza de que su situación tenía solución.

—No. —Le pareció que su voz tenía eco, la escuchó reverberando en su cabeza—. Actualmente está esperando un hijo de un verdadero alfa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Te he dicho que no deberías estar aquí.

Con pasos sigilosos llegó hasta Jane, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y la observó desde arriba sin expresión.

—Lo sé, es solo que no me gusta estar en la cama todo el día.

Estaba sentada en un banco de madera con las piernas estiradas. Su pequeño vientre inflado de tres meses sobresalía con timidez de su camisón.

—No es bueno para el bebé —hizo ademán de ayudarla a ponerse en pie, pero su mirada triste lo detuvo—. Tampoco es bueno para ti.

Foster esbozó una efímera sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, sabía que Thor deseaba lo mejor para ambos.

—No quiero que los narcisos mueran, en un lugar tan hostil, es necesario cuidarlos con especial cariño —le explicó—. A nosotros nos gusta, sé que a mi bebé también le agrada...

—Es mejor que vayas a reposar, tu cuerpo está débil, no eres el alfa de antes —la tomó del brazo y la alzó con mucho cuidado—, te llevaré a la habitación y me quedaré contigo un momento.

Su compañero tenía razón, cinco años transcurrieron hasta que fue capaz de quedar embarazada, no era fácil para un alfa concebir un bebé, pero no era imposible. Al menos por generaciones los líderes se habían encargado de heredar a sus primogénitos alfas el cargo y la responsabilidad del clan.

Para Thor lo más importante era su deber como el cabecilla de los æsir, vivía para proteger y servir a los suyos, Jane relacionaba su frialdad e indiferencia al gran peso que cargaba; era un alfa fuerte, los diferentes clanes lo conocían por su gran valor y la astucia para manejar sus tierras. Era excepcional, un ser hermoso y distante.

Ella no sería tan egoísta como para desear que Thor la pusiera por encima de sus obligaciones, pero admitía que a veces necesitaba un poco de atención y amor. Estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y no dejaba de sentirse como un simple recipiente para contener su más preciado anhelo. Foster a veces solo quería cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos encontrar al hijo de Odín junto a ella, esperando, paciente, mirándola como su compañera.

—¿No tenías que reunirte con los jotuns? —preguntó dejándose guiar al interior del castillo.

—Le pedí a Hogun que se encargara, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, el bebé me necesita.

Sabía que omitía algo importante, o quizá su expresión extraña se debía a su aversión a Jotunheim.

—Thor, cuando esté en el último mes... ¿Podrías encargarte de los narcisos?

El rubio no entendía por qué Foster había manifestado tanto interés por unas simples flores. Cuando la conoció no era precisamente amante de la jardinería.

—Sí —contestó, después de todo era el primer capricho que le pedía.

 **[...]**

—Sé dónde está —le dijo adivinando su respuesta, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Thor apenas y se inmutó.

—Nunca pedí que lo buscaras —su voz salió carente de emoción.

—Yo no lo busqué, él es compañero de un amigo... Loki, no encuentras a dos con ese nombre. —Quería tentarlo.

—Quizá —admitió y pasó junto a él golpeando su hombro—, ahora concéntrate y olvídate de lo que sea que planees. No me interesa saber qué fue de Loki, me da lo mismo si vive o muere, no es de mi incumbencia y no me importa que lo sea. Eres mi mano derecha y si algo no me gusta, no dudaré en cortarla.

Fandral deseaba replicar, pero su voz fue tan severa que no le dejó más que inclinar la cabeza y asentir.

Al ver que su amigo abandonaba sus intenciones de involucrarlo con Loki, se marchó para visitar a su compañera. Habían pasado seis días desde la última vez que estuvo a su lado.

En Asgard el clima era más agradable que en Jotunheim; pero seguía siendo un lugar frío donde se dedicaban a la obtención de minerales metálicos y tratamiento de los metales, su deber era controlar todos los procesos y en otro tiempo, creyó que Loki se encargaría de diseñar la tecnología capaz de asegurar eficiencia y protección, y él, también apoyaría a los jotuns con la obtención de gas y petróleo. Ahora eran clanes independientes que luchaban por el derecho a los suelos, eran obstinados y ninguno cedía, compartir tampoco era una opción. Si tan solo Loki se hubiera quedado, sería lo mejor para Asgard y Jotunheim. Mentira, por dentro reconocía que sus clanes no los necesitaban; era él quien se empeñaba en creer que no existía alguna otra razón. La única verdad era que Thor necesitaba a Loki y la realidad es que nadie lo había herido tanto como el de ojos esmeraldas. Para Thor fue un infierno continuar sin él, alfa, omega, beta, no le importaba, quería a Loki. No podía perdonarlo, salir a buscarlo, ir tras sus pasos, no lo haría, le había dejado en claro que a él le importaba más su condición que la persona que se construía día a día.

Recorrió a pie el camino al castillo; toda su vida había pisado esas tierras, las conocía mejor que nadie y una vez creyó que de la misma forma conocía al hijo de Laufey, no fue más que un error. Si estuviera en sus manos, jamás lo vería de nuevo, si fuera capaz de controlar el destino, entonces lo pondría en el extremo opuesto, de tal forma que cruzarse fuera imposible. No lo odiaba, ni le deseaba el mal, solo que el dolor que le causó no se curaría en esta vida, quizá en otra.

De repente detuvo su andar y volteó hacia atrás, a la distancia, detrás de las montañas, estaba el castillo que le perteneció a Loki, estaba la tierra fría que les vio crecer juntos, estaban las ilusiones rotas y las promesas vacías. Él continuaba en esas tierras que conocía tan bien, pero desearía no hacerlo para así olvidar que una vez soñó con liderar a su lado, desearía no conocer nada y así evitar el posterior dolor al descubrir que lo único seguro es lo que él mismo siente. Miseria.

 **[...]**

El pequeño Magni nació por la madrugada, descansó hasta el amanecer en los brazos de Jane, pero al salir los primeros rayos de luz de entre las montañas el curandero de Asgard ordenó que se llevaran al bebé y que Thor permaneciera al lado de Foster hasta que su fuerza cediera.

No hubo lágrimas, la castaña prefirió invertir su energía en cantos para su pequeño, lo arrulló y besó sus mejillas, acarició su cabeza y lo amamantó. Ella partiría, pero no era tan egoísta como para desear llevar consigo a su hijo, agradecía que Magni se quedara con Thor, ambos necesitaban compañía, amor. Sin embargo, si preguntaba por amor al rubio, sabía ya la respuesta, si preguntaba si era feliz, conocía la expresión que le dedicaría, si callaba y evitaba hacerlo mentir, estaba segura sería lo mejor, pero solo le pediría lo que no entendía y quizá jamás lo haría.

—¿Cuidarás de los narcisos aunque nuestro pequeño ocupe gran parte de tu atención? —Apretó su mano con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

—Lo haré. —Retiró los cabellos de su frente y depositó un beso—. Todo estará bien, tienes que continuar siendo valiente.

¿Valiente? Como si fuera tan fácil, vivió intentando serlo, ahora que estaba a punto de partir no debían pedirle que siguiera aferrándose a ello.

—Cuida a nuestro hijo. —No tenía caso decirlo, Thor lo haría a costa de su propia vida.

—No te despidas, estarás bien —mintió, pero a comparación de otras mentiras esa le pareció la más dulce.

—Recuerda, no dejes que se congelen los narcisos, no dejes que mueran...

No lo culpaba a él de su destino, sí, quizá si Thor la hubiera amado, si en la época en que le resultaba imposible tener un bebé le hubiera dicho que estaba bien, que no importaba, que no se preocupara, entonces ahora sería más valiente, si durante su embarazo le hubiera transmitido el ánimo del que carecía, ahora no estaría muriendo. Pero ya era tarde para reprochar, de hecho, no tenía el derecho, estaban juntos por obligación a sus clanes, no por amor, fue tonto de su parte enamorarse de un alfa al que solo le importaba mantenerse en la cima de la jerarquía.

—Si no lo puedes hacer —pronunció sus últimas palabras—, busca a alguien que pueda hacerlo por ti.

Habría querido decir más, no hubo tiempo para sentir miedo, ni espacio para arrepentirse. Solo observó el cielo azul que ofrecían los ojos de Thor, fuera el día era gris, en su mirada había una luz especial.

Con la mano entrelazada a la de su compañero, dejó de luchar y se dejó arrastrar por la muerte.

El líder de los æsir sintió la mano de Jane deslizarse entre sus dedos y caer a la cama, con los ojos abiertos parecía que continuaba observándolo, pero se había ido de allí. Lo había dejado.

Se levantó y cerró los párpados del alfa, se inclinó y dejó un beso contra sus labios.

—Lo lamento —susurró—, intentaré cuidar por mí mismo los narcisos, no los dejaré morir... Lo intentaré, por ti. Lo siento.

Era consciente que había fallado como su compañero, su unión nunca se efectuó completamente, él no entregó todo de sí, ni le dio a cambio lo que merecía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loki y Thor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Loki se sentó en una banca, ese día por primera vez sentía la distancia que lo separaba de Thor como un dolor físico, tan real que tuvo que apretar su pecho y abrazarse a sí mismo.

Pasaban de las tres de la madrugada, la fiesta de la boda de Charles había concluido, su amigo se había casado con Erik; su felicidad le alegraba, pero también le hizo comprender que a su lado había experimentado lo más cercano que estaría con otra persona. Porque no soportaría estar con alguien más, con el castaño lo permitió por el gran cariño que llegó a tenerle, sin embargo, él ya no podría ser suyo, y Loki en realidad nunca fue de nadie, solo de Thor.

Sus pensamientos regresaron aquel ser que estuvo quince años en su vida, y luego ausente por el mismo tiempo. Su falta siempre fue palpable, la carencia de su amabilidad, los silencios prolongados en su rutina; una vez estuvo completo, ahora solo pretendía estarlo.

 _¿Qué habrá sido de Thor?_ , se preguntó. _¿Cuántos hijos tendrá ya? ¿Habrá encontrado la dicha con su familia? ¿Con aquella mujer?_

Sus padres sabían que jamás les daría nietos, solo un corto tiempo tuvieron la esperanza de que sentara cabeza con Charles, era un omega increíble, se ganó el corazón de sus padres con una facilidad alarmante, pero él no quería a Xavier de esa forma.

Ahí sentado con la respiración errática, y el fuerte olor a hierba, recordó aquella vez que se emborrachó en su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños.

Estaba con Charles y Banner, lo habían acompañado a su departamento porque no era capaz de caminar sin tambalearse y corría el riesgo de estampar su rostro contra el suelo en cualquier descuido. « _Loki, ¿dónde tienes las llaves?_ », preguntó Bruce hurgando en los bolsillos de su gabardina. « _No quiero ir a dormir, llévenme al aeropuerto_ », demandó soltando el agarre de Charles y girando en dirección a la calle.

Sus amigos estuvieron una hora intentando convencerlo que no era una buena idea, él estaba aferrado a subirse al primer avión con destino a Noruega, aquel que lo llevaría hasta Thor. Al final lloró patéticamente en el regazo de Banner hasta quedar dormido. Habían pasado ocho años y nunca derramó una sola lágrima por lo lejos que estaría del corazón del heredero del clan rival. No tenía caso lamentarlo, pero ese día necesitaba conversar con el chico en el que depositó sus esperanzas. Thor lo hizo ser mejor, lo inspiraba a perseguir cualquier sueño, con el consuelo de regresar a él cuando se sintiera desorientado. Perdió a su primer amor, perdió la felicidad que no logró hallar en ninguna otra parte y también se perdió a sí mismo.

En aquella banca de algún lugar de América, se arrepintió de la frialdad en la que envolvió sus sentimientos y volvió a llorar por Thor, esta vez imaginó lo que habría sido nacer alfa, se imaginó incluso lo que habría sido si hubiera nacido omega, al menos con ese destino le habría podido ofrecer una familia; siendo beta no podría ofrecerle nada, Thor alfa, no eran compatibles, separados podrían dar vida, juntos un árbol sin frutos.

Ojalá no importara, ojalá.

 **[...]**

Llevó a Magni a otro lugar.

La ciencia había avanzado, no era necesario esperar trece o quince años para descubrir la futura condición de los niños. Su hijo era un omega y el consejo junto con su padre le sugirieron buscar un compañero para engendrar un heredero _digno_ , a menos que quisiera desistir de su puesto.

Fue cuando pronunciaron la palabra _digno_ que evocó el día en que su madre lo tomó de la barbilla y, con aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, lo escrutó para luego soltar la frase más irreal: « _Loki no estará más contigo, tienes que elegir a alguien más, un alfa_ ».

No, no buscaría a alguien más, no elegiría a nadie más. Ser el líder de los æsir era un gran honor, pero ya no lo quería, no si con ello tenía que decir adiós a las personas que amaba, si con ello tenía que ser cruel con su propio hijo. No le estaban pidiendo que se deshiciera de Magni, en otros tiempos era una medida que se consideraba necesaria, pero igual su trato sería inferior al de cualquier otro Odinson, no deseaba eso para su pequeño.

Pasó un año antes de partir, cedió su puesto a su hermano menor y dejó morir a los narcisos. Los cuidó, pero descubrió que Jane solo quería enseñarle que no estaba en sus manos el destino, los narcisos no soportaban un lugar tan frío y hostil, todos los esfuerzos serían en vano, eventualmente morirían.

Tomó la mano de su hijo de diez años, le dijo que lo llevaría a un lugar en el cual podrían ser felices.

No existía un sitio así.

 **[...]**

Cuando llegó a Asgard Fandral le contó todo lo que había ocurrido, le dijo que se había marchado, que nadie sabía a donde.

—Quizá si me quedo aquí, tal vez regrese —habló deseando que el amigo del rubio le dijera que era una buena idea.

—Tú no regresaste en todo este tiempo —le recriminó, no con la intención de hacerlo sentir culpable, solo quería que fuera consciente de la situación.

—No volverá... ¿No lo hará?

—No tiene razón para hacerlo.

 **[...]**

Estuvo un tiempo en Inglaterra, alguna vez Loki comentó que deseaba estudiar allí.

—Papá, ¿regresaremos a casa? —Magni preguntó el último día de su estadía en ese país.

—Buscaremos nuestro hogar —contestó y con delicadeza acarició su cabeza.

—¿Y los abuelos? —Su voz salió trémula, demasiados cambios en tan poco tiempo, le era difícil adaptarse.

—Seremos tú y yo. —Observó a su hijo, era lo más preciado que tenía.

Al menos la vida no le arrebató todo y pensó en su destino eternamente incierto.

Nacer con la promesa de estar junto a Loki, descubrir que no era posible, cegarse por el dolor de su partida, luego intentar alcanzarlo una sola vez más —quería decirle que él habría luchado para conseguir una vida donde pudieran estar juntos, pero falló desde el inicio—. Quizá lo suyo sería en otra vida, porque esta se estaba agotando y ya no solo vivía por Loki, ahora también por Magni.

Desconocía lo que el jotun tuvo que enfrentar, quizá él mismo lo destruyó cuando mencionó que deseaba una familia, pero no le dijo que lo deseaba más a él en ese momento, más que nada en el mundo, y eso no cambiaría. Lo seguía amando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _¿Ves? No te preocupes, todo está bien y aunque no lo esté, sentiremos lo mismo, por siempre._

— _Por siempre._

— _¿Alguna otra cuestión?_

— _Sí, ¿dónde puedo encontrarte si alguna vez me pierdo?_

— _Mmm..._

— _No me digas que aquí._

— _Me encontrarás, no sé cómo, pero sé que no puedes perderte por tanto tiempo..._

— _Tienes mucha confianza en mí, ¿qué hay de ti?_

— _¿Yo? Yo no podría alejarme de ti. Es imposible que me pierda._

— _¿Tú jamás te alejarás, y yo siempre regresaré a ti?_

— _Justo así, Loki._

* * *

 **N/A:** Un agradecimiento especial a mi querida amiga **Juude,** por todos los consejos sobre omegaverse. Sin ella habría hecho un desastre.

Se supone que debía esperar más para publicar este OS, pero me conozco, de haber esperado más no me habría animado a publicarlo.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
